Treaty of Port Tackstov
The Treaty of Port Tackstov was a peace treaty that ended the Southern Hemisphere War of 3343-3355. The treaty was drafted in neutral Beluzia in the city of Port Tackstov. The main provision of the treaty is the end of the Zardic colonial empire and the decolonization of South Dovani, under Indralan, Dorvish and Luthori supervision. Transcript TREATY OF PORT TACKSTOV ---- The Governments of the Great Empire of Indrala, the Five Kingdoms of Telamon, the Empire of Kalopia, the Yeudish Kingdom of Beiteynu, the Federal Empire of Sekowo, and the Republic of Vorona on one side, and the Governments of the Federation of Zardugal, the Holy Luthori Empire, and the Dorvish Federation on the other, as well as the Governments of the South Dovani States, animated by a desire to restore the blessings of peace, have resolved to conclude this treaty of peace. Article I :: Cessation of Hostilities Section I :: The state of war between the signatory nations shall cease immediately upon the entry into force of this treaty. Section II :: All military engagements by the military forces of the signatory nations shall cease immediately upon the entry into force of this treaty. Article II :: War Reparations Section I :: The Government of the Federation of Zardugal agrees to pay in such instalments and in such manner (whether in gold, commodities, ships, securities or otherwise) as it may see fit, within five years of this treaty coming into operation, the equivalent of LOD 25.000.000.000 (twenty-five billion) to the Governments of Indrala and Telamon. Section II :: The Government of the Great Empire of Indrala agrees to pay in such instalments and in such manner (whether in gold, commodities, ships, securities or otherwise) as it may see fit, within five years of this treaty coming into operation, the equivalent of LOD 8.000.000.000 (eight billion) to the Governments of Luthori and Dorvik. Article III :: Evacuation of Forces Section I :: The signatory nations mutually engage to commence the withdrawal of their military forces from the Indralan and Zardic territory, simultaneously and immediately after this treaty comes into operation, and within a period of eighteen months after that date the armies of the signatory nations shall be completely withdrawn. Section II :: The signatory nations further engage to withdraw their military forces from the former Zardic colonial territories in Dovani, Squibble, and Tropica within a period of ten years after this treaty comes into effect. Section III :: The forces of the signatory nations occupying the front positions shall be withdrawn first. Article IV :: Decolonization Section I :: The former colonial possessions of Zardugal on the continents of Dovani, Vascania, Squibble, and Tropica are to be granted independence and recognized as independent states. Section II :: The former Indralan special territory of Jinlian, also known as Kimlien, is to be granted independence and recognized as an independent state. Section III :: The transition to independence of these states is to be overseen by Dorvik, Luthori, and Indrala, as delineated in Annex I. Section IV :: The Government of the Federation of Zardugal will relinquish all territorial claims to the former territorial possessions on the continents of of Dovani, Vascania, Squibble, and Tropica. Article V :: Restitution of Badaran Assets Section I :: All legitimate Badaran assets in the Federation of Zardugal are restored and fair compensation is afforded to Badaran citizens for losses incurred by the nationalization of Horizon Inc., ZT&T Corp., and SupZARDUGAL?! Boost Talk Corp. Article VI :: Prisoners of War Section I :: As soon as possible after the present treaty comes in force all prisoners of war shall be reciprocally restored. The restoration of prisoners of war shall be overseen by a commission consisting of seven members, one each representing the Governments of Indrala, Telamon, Beiteynu, Zardugal, Luthori, and Dorvik. Annex I. Section I :: The Government of the Dorvish Federation shall oversee the transition towards independence of Zardic territories south of the Lourennais Republic, consisting of most of the territory of the former Domain of Orléans, defined under this treaty as Zone I. Section II :: The Government of the Great Empire of Indrala shall oversee the transition towards independence of Zardic and Indralan territories encompassing the rest of South Dovani, defined under this treaty as Zone II. Section III :: The Government of the Holy Luthori Empire shall oversee the transition towards independence of Zardic territories in Squibble, Tropica, and Vascania, defined under this treaty as Zone III. Section IV :: The three Zones are delineated as follows: http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Peace_partition.png We, the Governments of the signatory nations, do hereby certify that our appointed representatives have plenipotentiary powers to sign this treaty on our behalf, that we understand our obligations under this treaty, and that we will respect and comply with those obligations. In witness whereof the respective plenipotentiaries have signed and affixed seals to the present treaty of peace. Signed at Port Tackstov, Iliathar, this twenty-seventh day of the second month of the fifteenth year of the Xin Era, corresponding to the twenty-seventh day of February, three thousand three hundred and fifty-five (February 27, 3355.) OOC Note: This treaty constitutes, in effect, a transfer of colonies from Zardugal to Indrala, Luthori, and Dorvik, as shown on the map. For the transfer to be valid according to Pax Cynica Section 6, Article 6.6.1., this treaty has to be approved by the legislatives in Zardugal, Indrala, Luthori, and Dorvik. Category:Treaties